The fate of a world in the hand's of a kid
by Eviltitan97
Summary: This is the story about what happened to Lucas after his friend Zach was told he was from another world
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Here is my second book, and before I start, I have to say this. What if Lucas and his friend's never had to fight all those zombies and bandits. What if everything was normal... or so it seems. And before you say anything Zach the fire dragon allowed me to have his character in the book and this part of his own book. So like I said, standing alone will the only book that is in first person. **

Lucas day was going well until lunch, once again people were steeling his friends and his own seat. This got annoying for him. "God" exclaimed Lucas " I hate those freakin people who take are seats" "well" said Zach back "we could move, but since you are so god damn stubborn deal with it" " so what did you do last weekend" asked Lucas obviously still angry "well" replied Zach " last weekend I wen to" " let met guess, your lake cabin" " ya but" " but what, its the same thing every week, you go to your cabin, drive boats and come back home" Zach was shocked at his friends outburst. When lunch ended, Zach seemed to still be shocked but Lucas didn't seem to fell like apologizing to his friend, he did talk about his lake cabin a lot.

(later in class) " So that conclude's today's lesson, you can talk to your friends or do what ever you want" the teacher said. None of Lucas's friends had the same class's as him so he just rested his head on his backpack, right as he did that, a fellow classmate looked out side to see some one getting arrested. " Hey everyone, someone is getting arrested" Lucas looked up and went to the window to see what everyone was looking at, he was shocked who it was. " Hey, that's Zach" Zach told Lucas that he could be arrested... just never thought it would happen. They put Zach in the car and sped off. " Holy crap, were those FBI cars" Lucas asked, once he got done with that sentence an announcement came on the intercom. " due to the recent event that happened, we are ending the school day short" everyone seemed to shrug and picked their stuff up and head for the bus stop

. Lucas had no idea what was going on, Lucas grabbed his stuff and followed everyone to the bus stop. " Hey Lucas, where is Zach" Seth said. " He got arrested, that's why we are going home early" he said. " I'm looking for Lucas" someone said, the driver pointed three seats back towards Lucas. " Lucas, I need you to come with me" (What the hell is going on here, I didn't do anything) Lucas said to him self. " its about your friend, Zach" the man in black said. Lucas seemed to want to listen to what he said now. "what about me" Seth said in his whinny voice he always did. " Your Seth right" Seth shook his head yes. " He has said your that is a little bitch" the man said, everyone on the bus started to laugh at Seth. " come on, we need to go" the man said, waving towards Lucas. He got up from his seat and walked off the bus and into the man's Suv, this violates everything Lucas was told to do when a stranger was ask's you to get in his car but he was old to make decisions on his own. " so what do you want with me, is it because I was with Zach all the time and I didn't turn him in or something" Lucas asked. " no, that's not it at all"

"oh...then why did you take me off the bus than" Lucas asked. He than started the SUV and drove off "like I said, its about your friend Zach" " So why did you guys arrest him" Lucas said. " Ah but that's what we want you to think" " Um I don't think I understand what your saying" Lucas said. " * sigh * I believe I'm going to get in trouble for saying this, but he is not from this-" then something hit the SUV, sending it flipping, coming to a halt,upside down, after about 15 feet. * Cough * * Cough * " Kid, you OK" The man said. " What happened" Lucas asked. " Some one hit us, oh I am going to chew this guy out so badly for hitting an FBI agent" he kicked his door out and said " Hey buddy, what the fuck are you doing" he than stopped in his track's to see it wasn't a car that hit him but something much worse. The FBI agent saw a aqua blue alien with scales slick as a snake all over its body.

"OH SHIT" he said as he reached for his gun but was too late as the alien seemed to shock his whole entire body with electricity, the man dropped and seemed to twitch now and than. "hm he seems to be just the right person" the alien said as he looked under the car. " Wait what, I don't know what your talking about, I'm not the person you are looking for" Lucas said, clearly scared out of his mind. "NOO!" Lucas yelled as they pulled him out of the car and knocked him out. Meanwhile at the POFA base. "Is Zach awake yet" Jon said. " No why" " Well a FBI agent just was killed, I bet they though Zach was in the Car with him" Jon said. " We are going to have to wake him up, we need to get him off this planet"

**Well I will say this now, this is a sample of my second book, I wanted to take a break from Standing alone. I believe I will have another chapter in a few more days for standing alone so I hope you enjoyed this sample, I kind of ended with a cliff hanger for Lucas... You already most likely already know how Zach the fire dragon go's, If you don't, I would check it out, it's a really good book**


	2. From Bad To Worse

_**(sorry about yet more delay, I wanted to publish this sooner but I got really sick, when I started to feel better, I went through a relapse it seems, so yeah, being sick for about 3 week's and I still feel like shit, I just wanted to put that out there)**_

_**Here is the second chapter to second book, again, Zach the fire Dragon has let me use part's of his book in this chapter, plus I took a little break so I can get my mind off standing alone, and focus on this book, like always, I hope you enjoy the chapter**_

Jon was just watching Zach as he was learning to fly, with his hand's behind his back, when a POFA agent walked up to Jon, he seemed to be nervous. " Uh sir, your going to want to see this" "How important is it" "...just see for your self" "alright then" Jon said as he left, leaving Zach with two other POFA agents, just in chase he got done when Jon was still dealing with what ever he had to do now. "the systems have acting up for a few minutes" "and how long would that be" "...ten minutes" Jon let out a sigh and said "and why did you not tell me sooner" " we though we had it under control but then something happened" "what" "that's were we need you".

The two walked into the command center, all the computer had the same thing on it, it was a kid, he seemed to be unconscious. "what's with the kid" then a alien, with snake like scales, came into view, he had 2 spike's coming from the side of his head, he had a slender, blue, body, was about 6.0 ft...and a tail. "Mind telling why you have the kid" "why nothing at all" the alien said. "you know what I think" Jon asked. "what" the alien said. " I think your full of shit, why...do...you...have him" Jon said.

"in time human...in time" the screens went back to normal. "Trace the signal, see where they are, this is why we need to get Zach off Earth...something bad is going to happen" Jon said as he walked out of the command center. When he got back, Zach was finished with flying "Well Zach" Jon started to say with a hint of sadness, "it's time for you to go home and us to part ways. I got two things for you, the first is an ipod with a solar charger built in so you can still listen to music. The second thing I need to you is the bracers your father left you" Jon handed Zach the stuff, Zach then looked them over and put them on.

"Thanks, you have been like a friend to me these last 24 hours" Zach stood up on his hind legs and hug Jon, saying thanks a second time. They then walked into a room with the portal to Zach's real home. He walked through the portal and it closed behind him. "Thank god he is finally off Earth" " SIR!" the agent came in, panting. " JON, you have to see this. Jon followed the agent to the command center again. " The signal was coming from space, once we found out, we managed to hack into the Hubble telescope and found out something horrifying" the agent pointed his finger to the monitor screen. When Jon looked at the computer, he went pale, he saw at least a hundred star ship. "when will they arrive" Jon asked. " in a few day's" "...my god"

all Lucas saw was darkness, his head was pounding, last thing he remembered was getting in a car accident. Lucas was barely conscious to hear the alien leader talking to a human. "you know what I think" "what" " I think your full of shit, why...do...you...have him" "in time human...in time" Lucas didn't hear them other guy anymore, Lucas couldn't stay awake anymore.

The next time he woke, he was able to open his eye's and look around, he seemed to be in a dome like structure with what seemed to be like steel. He started to get up but sat back down. "Aw...my head still hurt's" Lucas said, rubbing the sides of his head. "all I remember is Zach getting arrested and getting hit by something" Lucas said. ( maybe this has to do something with Zach, that secret agent said something about him before we crashed... he never did say what) he said to himself. As Lucas was sitting down, a door slowly opened, revealing a blinding light behind it. Lucas just sat there "might as well find out where that goes" Lucas said.

He got up and walked through the door, when he walked though, he entered another dome shape room, only this one was larger. What he saw next seemed to enrage him, it was the alien that captured him. "YOU!" "before you do that, I want to warn you, there are guards everywhere, ready to kill you if you even look at me funny" Lucas just stopped in his track's, he was still angry but grit his teeth and just stood there, looking at the alien leader.

"Why am I here" Lucas asked. "in time" "Yeah yeah, you said that to the last guy". "then at least, tell me were the hell I am" "see for your self" the alien said as he pointed to the wall. When he looked to his left, a window was reveled, Lucas slowly walked to the window, when he looked out, he was amazed by what he saw, Believing that he was on a spaceship, he say that the ship was passing by a light blue star. "im in...space".

"Seeing that your inferior race hasn't found out long distance space travel, I bet it would be cool" the alien leader said. Lucas just gave him a dirty look, " what make's you feel that your so god damn superior then everyone else" the alien then frowned, then said "hm...maybe this" the alien then seemed to charge something in his hand then shot it at Lucas, it made contact with Lucas's torso. "gah" Lucas then crouched down on one knee "your lucky I didn't kill you right now" Lucas couldn't mutter a word, he was still trying to get his breath back. "leave him here, let's get the rest of the contestants" Lucas slowly got up and put his hand's on his knee's, as he was resting, he heard some one else enter the dome. Lucas looked up to see one of the guard escorting some else to the dome he was in. "Ass hole's" the other person said. As he said that, the other person turned around to see Lucas. " I guess im not the only one then" Lucas said.

The two just looked at each other. The other alien looked like the alien leader only he didn't have the spike's on his head and his scale's were green."what's your name, kid" "its Lucas" "mine's Jack, don't wear it out" Lucas could already tell this guy was going to be a dick. "Get's your damn hand's off me" the two looked at another person entering the. "I though we had a truce with your kind" " You think I give a shit" The body guard said. "agh" the other alien moaned, you can tell this alien was a girl because of the sound of her voice.

"oh...so I wasn't the first taken" the alien said. " Well might as well learn names" Right as Lucas got done saying that, two more people were shoved into the dome. " This is your fault" one alien said. "Don't get me started, your the one to go check out what was happening around the outskirts of town" the other one said. The one yellow alien seemed to be a dragon, so did the other one, the two seemed to be brother and sister and they were both humanoid . The yellow one was taller and muscular, and his sister was a dark blue and was smaller but some what slender. The two bickering then noticed the group of people that we also in the dome structure.

"...anyone else want to join the group" then for the last time, the guards shoved someone into the room. "Speak of the devil" "Who" "never mind". "Might as well learn name's" Lucas said. "He's Jack" Lucas said as he pointed to Jack, who had his arms crossed, looking away when he said that, "i'm Lucas" the yellow humanoid dragon went next "im **Ralphye" Hi sister went next "i'm Dracia" the last one to enter the dome said his name " Coren" then last was "Grace, my name is Grace" after everyone was** sitting down, wondering why they were there, then the intercom crackled and the alien leader started to speak. "All of you have been taken to fight for the safety of your planet. Losing means the destruction of your planet, you must fight your way through vigorus challenges, each challenge being harder then the last...No one has ever won this so don't get your hopes up" then the intercom shut off. "WHAT!" "you don't know do you" Grace said.

"No,i don't, I didn't know alien's existed till about 20 minutes ago" "some time ago, the race that has captured was a nearly wiped out, when they asked for help during a war, no one helped, with there home planet destroyed, they wanted revenge for the for the suffering that was caused to them...that's why they destroy the home worlds of the loser's of this sick game of there's. Then the intercom screeched on again "Thanks for the history lecture, Grace and seeing that your oh so powerful army couldn't even spear a few weapons, the truce between our race is off" Lucas had no idea what was going on. "Get ready people, this is about to go live"the alien leader stated "wait, this is televised" Lucas wondered "this is aired to the worlds that have participants in this challenge" Coren said "so, there going to show our deaths live to the whole world so they can watch" Lucas reinstated. "...yep..pretty much it" "this seems a lot like the hunger game's...only with alien's" Lucas said. " What" "Its a book on my planet" (have to remember that they know nothing of my culture) Lucas said to him self.

BACK ON EARTH

"Just lie in bed Eric, get some rest" Eric's mom said. Eric was resting in his bed, sick with the flu, when he glanced to his right, he saw some of his friends from high school, walking off the bus. "uh mom... why are they dropping kids off early from school" "Oh, some kid got arrested at west...i think his name was Zach" (Damn it, the day Zach get's arrested and I wasn't there to witness it) Eric said to him self. When he grabbed the remote to his TV and turned it on, the normal network show wasn't on, He only saw Lucas with 5 other aliens in the middle of a room

_**So this book is finally starting up, I will say I didn't do the best job on describing the characters, I am also sorry for all the delay's for both this chapter and the last three chapters for standing alone, seeing that I have a new computer, the delays shouldn't happen as much...unless the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! decides to kick me in the face, the next chapter should be out in the next week, hopefully being better than the last**_


	3. Not writers block

**... Remember when i said the next chapter would be out in the next...that was two months ago and i'm terribly sorry but so many other things have come up, that have a higher priority than this...like school, and seeing that i also made the baseball team ( don't look at it like i'm bragging) this is the priority of my stuff, school, personal life, baseball, book... probably doesn't help that i only have 600 words, i'm trying to make every chapter longer than i'm using making them... so once again, i'm so sorry for the very, very long delay, i will try to work on the new chapter and post it...well when every i can, don't want to make another promise i don't keep**


	4. Summer Problems

Yay, its finally summer, that means ill be able to write and post a chapter everyday, haha **WRONG! **baseball still is a factor into my writing time, it won't be as much of a priority as it was during the school year but still is top priority, but when i'm not playing baseball, i'm writing...well i was, i may have potentially broken my wrist, i won't know till i get it checked out... or till the pain goes away if it isn't broken but writing as much as i do for one chapter will seem too much, it literally took me about 6-7 minutes to write this little notice, i even knew what i was going to say, my wrist hurts that bad. (if you're wondering what i did, i'll tell you, if you don't care...too bad, being a catcher, i have to block the baseball if its a wild pitch, and you know how you're supposed to block it with your glove, i blocked it with my hand when reaching over to my right side, i lunged to get it is what i'm saying and it hit my wrist. This is going to be a great summer, i can feel it


End file.
